


The Claw

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante sucks @ games, M/M, Nero is the mastah from fortunah, that probably doesn't sound like it rhymed o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Just as normal as a date can get between these dweebs.





	

Date night was a sacred night that neither clients or lady were allowed to fuck up or Dante would flip his desk into the motherfucking sun. 

 

On such occasion, Dante would be consoled by Nero, who would then be kissed about 47.7 times and then be told to, "shut the fuck up, I want to be romantic for you goddammit." In that case, Nero wrinkles his nose as he laughs at Dante's misfortune. Happily, however, this date night was 1 hour in and they had not been bothered once. Once. Uno. Fucking finally.

Now, it wasn't a restaurant. Just a cool little arcade for the two of them to enjoy. Everything would be nice and peaceful and Dante would leave with all of the ammo in his guns for once.

 

"FUCKING CLAW MACHINE IS RIGGED," Dante exclaimed as he shook the damn thing and glared at Nero, who was laughing his ass off so hard it came out as wheezy breaths.

"Obviously not, you just suck at the game." Nero said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 

"Tch. I do not! I'll have you know, I'm an excellent gamer- FUCK MOTHERFUCKER YOU DAMN CLAW STOP DROPPING THE STUFFED ANIMAL AND LET ME GIVE IT TO MY FIANCÉ YOU SHIT!" 

 

Nero once again rolled his eyes as Dante yelled obscenities at the inanimate object, wondering how the hell he found this middle-aged, white haired, stupid as hell fucker to be one of the sexiest and romantic people alive. "Must be touched in the head," he muttered, shaking his head.

As Dante went over to the counter to demand 78 refunds, Nero put his own tokens in the game and ended up winning about three times.

 

"Hey, doofus," he said and when Dante turned around, he bopped him on the nose with a stuffed polar bear. "This is for you," Nero stated, cuddling the stuffed platypus to his chest. He'd give the unicorn to Trish. Lady got nothing because she ate his TimTams yesterday. 

"How in the he-"

"I don't know, but do you like it?"

Dante sighed in annoyance, wishing he'd been the one to give his lover a stuffed animal before nodding, kissing Nero softly. "Let's get outta here and go play video games at the shop before I kill someone."

"Good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Dante sucks @ games but acts like he's amazing Dante u dork stfu


End file.
